The Name's Rumplestiltskin
by Kelleigh-Siobhan
Summary: For an English writing assignment we had to re-write a fairytale, make it scary and start with a famous line from Edgar Allan Poe's "Tell Tale Heart". I being a OUaT fangirl who cries over the show took liberty to be original and do a fairytale that no one else would do- Rumplestiltskin. Just don't tell my teacher I based him off of OUaT! Enjoy the story of Rumplestiltskin...


Rumplestiltskin

True!-Nervous-Very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; So close had she been

to guessing my name last time. For me to be unsuccessful in a bet is irregular- I always win, I have never lost- my winning streak is quite great. How is but a common girl- who wants to be a Princess- to guess my extraordinary name? It is quite an unfamiliar name- nothing that has ever crossed her mind is close to _Rumplestiltskin_. Though she believes; she has the heart of a true believer now for she has seen me spin straw to gold. I am confident-she will not win, I am a very protective man- a "conniving imp" as she put it.

The sun was at its peak of setting-the golden globe was edging more and more towards the horizon as stars came into view in the darkening sky. As a signal of the night hours I set out to meet with the Blonde Beauty. Every night for two days so far I have met with the girl, but not once had she guessed my name. Slowly stepping from my cottage, I walked out into the bare moonlight. There are no clouds in the night sky. I started walking down the rocky twisting trail-my boots every so often stepping on a twig, causing an echoed snap. The moon was not yet fully bright-a rough estimate being only fifteen minutes since the sun had hit the edge of the horizon. Late-I must be, she will complain for sure-non-stop complaints from that one. Coming into the deep wood, an eery mist enveloped me and the next thing I knew I was in the Royal Palace. Magic works for everything, especially when I am running late.

Leather boots colliding with cement floors and every so often a soft echo would sound behind me, a guard on shift. Approaching a maroon door my ears picked up on a faint hum of a happy young lady. Pushing open the door my eyes fixed on The Blonde Beauty dressed in dark blue, the same blue as the darkening night sky. It was her last night to guess my name-her guesses had been pathetic her first night and last night she had brought her guessing up a bit, but not by much. Let's see what tonight would bring. Maybe she has given up. What will her reaction be when I tell her no to every one? Tears, for sure-she is so attached to a child she will never meet, well more like _my child_ she will never get to meet.

Slowly I approached the oak vanity she was sitting in front of, her hands busy combing a brush through her waving hair. Her ice blue eyes met my green orbs and she let a small smile across her pale face. Why was she so happy? Her eyes glided back to the reflection facing her and yet again she began to hum a song-a lullaby.

After a minute or two the Blonde looked back up, "Oh-the name... hmm..." Emerging from her silken clothed chair she paced in front of a humungous poster bed, the crimson and gold pattern of the blankets clashing with her dark blue ball gown, which swayed gracefully as she walked. "Robert? Hmm... no. Runshank? I guessed that already... Rosheen? Ronald? Ranalt? Reagan?"

Each time she received a solid no from me as I shook my head and leaned against the golden wall. Her dainty hand slipped over her bulging stomach and she rubbed lightly up and down-a protective mother already. This was too easy; she was never going to guess my-

"Rumpelstiltskin." The Blonde stopped pacing, she faced the impish man with both hands on her hips. My high and mighty smirk fell from my face. I was just as protective with my name as she is with her unborn child.

How dare she ruin my winning streak, I have never lost and now I have lost to a girl who I helped-if it weren't for me her head would have rolled. Enraged by the Blonde's wit I stormed out, enveloping myself in the eerie mist and disappearing into the dark of the evil night. _Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Crash-_I sent a wooden stool flying into the left wall of my small cottage, the world was spinning and my mind felt like a tangle of ropes and vines. I can't believe she did it-now she has _my child_, she is influencing the child to be just like _her. _She disgusts me. My brain filled with vengeful thoughts. That baby was supposed to be mine! _Bam!_-another stool went flying to the mud-built wall.

Now I'm going to have to live everyday in this kingdom hearing of the uprising Princess or Prince-the child that was raised by an evil and deceiving Blonde. It would have been fair if I had gotten her child, I helped her-it's only just! No, now it's going to be influenced by its evil mother, I am not evil-I am a pleasantly nice man-but now I want the child dead. Its existence will forever remind me of my lost bet-so will The Blonde, they both need to be _gone._

Great and golden like a royal trophy the sun rose from the depths of the deep horizon- it was a magnificent day, the world practically rewarding me for doing a good deed. It is a good deed, I deserve to do it for I have the right-I helped The Blonde after all, her head would have rolled if not for me. I saved her life and now I will be the one to end it. Blue birds greeted me as I strode from my cottage and onto the same rocky pathway. The mist enveloped me and again I was near the maroon door. Nearing closer and closer to the chamber door my hand stretched out, my heart beating with excitement. This was like the end of a game as a child and the end of the game for me was the best part because you knew the winner. I am the winner of this _game_.

The chamber door slowly opened, my high and mighty smirk painted on my face as my eyes fixed on two figures sitting at the end of the grand bed, their eyes slowly rising to meet my figure that stood in the doorway. The Blonde's hands trailed down her red silken dress to guard the premature bump.

Rising from the grand bed the Prince stood, hands locked with his beloved wife, though after a minute the Blonde Beauty took small steps until she was near me. Her once kind eyes were sharpened into a spiteful glare, though you could seek out the hidden gems of hope within the crystal orbs.

Slowly, I leaned in to her ear and hesitantly I whispered, "I do not wish to take your precious child from your presence." I could practically feel the smile wash upon her face. "I wish to kill it."

With that the Blonde let out a wretched cry of pain, falling in a bundled mess of sobs to the marble floor. My blade come from her stomach, covered in thick, crimson fluid, the same fluid that matched the forming stain on her silken dress. Her hands tried to apply pressure to the bleeding wound, though she knew there was truthfully no hope for her or her unborn child- _my unborn child_, the same child that is most definitely grateful for me putting it out of its misery.

In sobs of sadness the Prince stumbled to his wife who was sprawled out on the Marble floor, her blood now pooling across it. "What have you done?" His anger filled the room like a storm cloud ready to let out the rain and that it did. Seeing his wife's eyes fluttering and closing gently, his eyes began to pool with water, then streaming from his eyes like small rivers.

Swooping to the ground, touching my leather-clad knees to the cold marble I looked into the pain filled eyes and let out a small giggle. "I am winning!" The saddened royal laid his head to his wife's non-beating heart as I stood. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Your Highness-expect a bouquet of flowers sent personally from me." The mist clouded me once more as I departed from the Palace grounds and back to my cottage in the wood.

Giggling softly to myself, I placed the blood drenched knife under the pillow that rested on my bed. Under the pillow was the safest place for my _trophy_, the trophy that aided me with killing the Blonde Beauty-The same trophy that reminded me of what I had done. I had won.


End file.
